ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Age 762
Age 762 is a major year in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe. It is this year that every event between the Vegeta Saga and Frieza Saga take place. Crucial events that take place in Age 762 *Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout. *Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. Goku catches Bubbles. *A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. *Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai. *Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth at approximately 11:43 AM. The Z Fighters battle the Saibamen and Yamcha is killed. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu face off against Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo are all killed. Goku arrives and defeats Nappa, who is brutally executed by Vegeta for his failure. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw, although Vegeta runs away in his spacepod to heal after being spared by Krillin. *Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek. *Vegeta lands on Planet Frieza 79 in order to heal from his battle against Goku. Vegeta's injuries are completely healed in a Medical Machine. He leaves immediately for Namek after being warned by Cui. *Vegeta, Cui, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Namek. *Cui is executed by Vegeta after underestimating the Saiyan. *Dodoria and Zarbon execute the Namekians during their interrogation of Namekian villages. Elder Moori and Cargo are slaughtered by Dodoria. *Dodoria is executed by Vegeta after revealing the truth behind the Saiyan planet's destruction. *After evading Dodoria, Dende takes Krillin to meet Grand Elder Guru. *Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. *Vegeta butchers the inhabitants of a Namekian village and steals a Dragon Ball from there before hiding it so Frieza will not be able to locate it. *Zarbon furiously defeats Vegeta after transforming into a reptilian beast. *Zarbon takes Vegeta's beaten body to Frieza's spaceship in order to heal him for further interrogation. *By Frieza's order, the Ginyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed and they leave for Namek. *Vegeta is healed; he tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. *Vegeta fights Zarbon for the second time and brutally executes him. *Krillin takes Gohan to meet Grand Elder Guru. *Goku completes his training under 100 times Earth's normal gravity. *The Ginyu Force arrives on Namek. Captain Ginyu retrieves the Dragon Balls for Frieza, although a wish is not possible without the proper code. *Vegeta ruthlessly kills Guldo. *Recoome pulverizes Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin. *Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Vegeta eliminates the battle-damaged Burter and Recoome. *Vegeta ruthlessly executes Jeice. *Captain Ginyu is trapped in the body of a Namekian Frog after his Body Change technique backfires. *Frieza battles Nail and wins. *Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. *Piccolo and Nail fuse to combat Frieza. *Frieza battles the Z Fighters. He takes down Piccolo, eliminates Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end, who erupts out of his anger for the death of his friends. Namek explodes. *Guru dies of old age. *Goku barely manages to escape using one of the Ginyu pods on Namek, and flies directly to Yardrat, where he learns the Instant Transmission technique. Other events that take place in Age 762 *Arlia is destroyed by Vegeta in February. *Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha H-Z. By using the Kamehameha, he is able to escape a fiery demise. See also *Age 761 *Age 767 *Age 774 *Age 789 Category:Timeline